I Guess Thats Love for You
by glee-wicked-song
Summary: Kurt loves Finn and Finn loves Kurt, but neither know.  Set after Sectionals  v.fluffy BEWARE!
1. Chapter 1

_**I Guess That's Love For You!**_

_**Chapter 1 (Kurt's POV)**_

_After all the baby drama and now that Finn had officially split up with Quinn, Kurt finally felt, for the first time, that he could have a chance. He'd always thought that, because he was going out with a girl there was no chance he'd go for Kurt but now, after he had found out what girls were like, he might change his mind._

It was thinking like that that always kept Kurt so hopeful.

_As Kurt walked into the first glee club practice after Sectionals he could literally smell the tension (and over Kurt's perfume, Calvin Klein's new Eau de Parfum, that was an achievement). As Kurt made his way to his usual chair, next to Mercedes, he could just see Finn hiding himself in the corner furthest away from Quinn. _

"_I'm gonna go and see if Finn's okay." Kurt said to Mercedes after arriving at his seat and dropping his bag carefully beside his seat (he didn't want it to get damaged!)._

"_Kurt!" Mercedes whispered at him just before he walked off again._

_Turning back to her, Kurt whispered, rather angrily, "What!"_

Ignoring his rudeness, Mercedes said, calmly, "Don't start getting your hopes up just 'cause he's split with Quinn. Still doesn't mean he's gonna come crawling to you!"

"_I know! I just want to make sure he's okay." Kurt replied, obviously lying. _

_Mercedes could tell he wasn't telling the truth and was about to protest but Kurt quickly turned away and walked off before she got a chance._

Kurt knew he had annoyed Mercedes but right now he didn't care. As Kurt approached Finn and sat down next to him, Finn kept staring at a miniscule crack in the wall and pretended not to notice the small frame of the young boy settle down beside him. 

"_Finn? Are you feeling okay?" Kurt asked in his best 'you can tell me anything' voice._

_Defiantly, Finn continued to stare at the wall and ignore Kurt._

"Finn… I know you're still annoyed with Quinn but -"  


"_I'm not annoyed!" Finn snapped then quickly tried to amend himself when he felt the fashionable soprano flinch away, "I, err… just, had a bad cabbage patch kid."_

"_Now, I know that's not true, Finn. That's practically the same excuse you gave when trying to cover up Quinn's morning sickness!" Kurt noted._

_As Finn slowly turned round to face him, Kurt could see the tears in Finn's eyes, threatening to fall. Without thinking about everyone else still in the room, Kurt gave out a small squeal of horror and sadness and quickly wrapped his arms around the huge torso of the football player. To his surprise, Finn didn't recoil as Kurt had imagined, but slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them around the smaller boy's frame as well. _

_Kurt couldn't believe his senses! The feel of Finn's body pressing against his, the smell of his sweat and aftershave. Suddenly, before he'd had a chance to take it all in, the door opened to the practice room and Mr Schuster walked in, grinning. Kurt and Finn finally separated and, not having time to go back to his own seat, Kurt had to stay where he was. _

_All the way through the rehearsal Kurt could hear Finn's sniffling but every time he turned to look at him, he turned away to stare at the wall again. Kurt felt sorry for him but there was nothing that he could do to help._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 (Finn's POV)**_

_A couple of days later, Finn was standing by his locker and staring into the murky depths. He wasn't looking for anything in particular but just… looking. Then, from his right, he heard the unmistakeable sound of Kurt laughing. How he loved that sound! He just loved Kurt in general. _

He'd been 12 when he first knew for sure that he was bisexual; the first time he'd seen Kurt Hummel. Kurt was standing at the front gate to Mc Kinley High, dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans with a red ribbon down the side ending in a floppy bow at the ankle. He was wearing a black vest top with a red fitted, off the shoulder jumper so you could see the strap of the vest top and, to Finn, he looked hot! It was Kurt's first day of school so Finn didn't want to go barging up and scaring him and also, Kurt's dad was with him and he looked terrifying. Finn didn't know whether Kurt was gay or not, or even whether _he_ was, so he didn't say anything.

_As Kurt noticed Finn standing by his locker, Finn heard him stop laughing and whisper something in audible to Mercedes._

Suddenly, Finn felt a hand on his shoulder and span round to see Kurt with a worried expression on his face. After a few seconds, Finn realised that his face must still be in a scowl and quickly smiled one of his lop-sided smiles. Finn could see Kurt's eyes widen and his mouth form a beautiful 'o' shape. Finn realised that this was why he fell in love with the smaller boy in the first place. He didn't pick up that Kurt's look was one of adoration and simply, love, that was how ignorant to love he was. 

_Still grinning, Finn asked what it was that Kurt had wanted._

"_Errm… err… nothing!" Kurt said quickly and ran back to Mercedes. Finn could see that they, again, had linked arms and were deep in whispered conversation so he decided to leave them to it. _

_Finn was feeling over the moon with love but he was silently wondering to himself why Kurt had run off so quickly. Ignoring that and trying to picture Kurt's beautiful face in his head, he picked up the afternoons' books and hurried off to Spanish._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 (Kurt's POV)**_

_What was he thinking! His first chance to talk to Finn since the glee practice and Kurt had made himself look like a fool who was crazy in love! _

_Sitting on the side of his bed in his basement bedroom and criticising himself was never going to sort out what happened in that glee practice. He needed to phone Finn! Kurt reached inside the pocket of his Marc Jacobs jacket that was on the bed next to him and picked out his iPhone._

As he typed in Finn's name and the football player's contact details came up, Kurt started having second thoughts: 'What if he doesn't want to talk to me? What if he's busy or out somewhere? What if…'

Suddenly Kurt's phone started buzzing and Defying Gravity started playing. Startled from his daydream, Kurt looked at the screen; 'Finn calling'.

'What should I do! I'm going to have to answer it.' thought Kurt and, gingerly, he pressed the 'Answer' button and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" Kurt asked down the phone.

"Hi, Kurt. It's Finn. Can I talk to you?"

Finn sounded anxious and his sentences were really rushed. Kurt tried to think of something to say to try to calm him down but, subconsciously, his mouth was answering for him, "Well, you called me and I answered so, yeah!" 'Damn! Why did I say that! I'm such an idiot.' Kurt silently cursed himself but Finn carried on regardless.

"Thanks Kurt. Well… I, um… I was thinking about that glee practice and -"

"_Me too," Kurt cut in. "and I think you should tell Quinn how you feel if you're _that_ sad about this."_

"Erm… that wasn't what I was going to ask." Finn answered cautiously.  


"_Oh. Sorry, carry on!" Kurt felt like such an idiot now it was stupid! He silently cursed himself for jumping to conclusions_

"Well… I was going to say, thanks for helping me, you know, get it off my chest. You're a good friend." Finn slowly answered.

'_OMG! Finn called me his friend!' Kurt was in shock. And before he had the time to figure out what his brain was doing, Finn was talking again._

"_And… I was wondering if you… wantedtogobowlingwithme?" the end of that sentence came out so fast that Kurt had to ask him to repeat it slower. "Do you want to go bowling with me?" Finn asked again tentatively._

"Really! Me! Of course. I'd love to!" Kurt was too overjoyed to worry that he was sounding like a screaming fan-girl again.

"Wow! Great! I'll err… pick you up at 7 tomorrow then. Okay?" Finn said happily, clearly glad that Kurt had accepted.

"Sure. That's fine. I'll see you then! Oh, Finn?" Kurt managed to say before Finn hung up. "Do you know where I live?"

"Yeah sure. It says on your Facebook page!" Finn pointed out.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Kurt cringed at his lack of social knowledge. He said his farewells to Finn and hung up the phone. 

_He could hardly sleep all night and had to call up Mercedes to tell her and give him advice on what to wear._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 (Finn's POV)**_

_As Finn pulled his car up on Kurt's drive a sudden and unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach. Nothing he'd ever felt before for any girl. Eventually, he got himself together and got out of his car._

About 30 seconds after he knocked on the door to Kurt's house he heard the familiar sound of bolts being pushed back and the door being unlocked. Slowly, the door opened to reveal Kurt wearing a stunning red velvet blazer, done up at the front, with a blue t-shirt with red patterns underneath. He was also wearing bright blue skinny jeans with red splashes made to look like paint near the bottom. 

"_Woah…" Finn said, more to himself than out loud. "You look amazing!" _

_When he realised that he had, in fact, said it out loud, he felt so stupid. Luckily, at that moment, Kurt turned round to shout back into the house that he was going out so Finn took the opportunity to slap himself and warn himself not to be too obvious about his crush on Kurt again._

_When Kurt turned back around Finn had started to walk back to the car, too embarrassed to let Kurt see his face._

_After they were both in the car and Finn had started up the engine, Kurt said quietly "Thanks for the compliment."_

"_Erm… that's okay." Finn replied, trying to make it look like he wasn't fussed._

_Kurt grinned and said maliciously, "I'd say the same for you but…"_

Finn glared at him and they suddenly both burst into laughter. "Oh! Kurt. It's true! I should let you teach me how to dress sometime."

"He he." Kurt replied. "I don't think I look that good today. I mean; I would never wear red and blue together but I thought, I have to wear something to match those disgusting shoes!"

_Again, they both burst into laughter and just to annoy Kurt, Finn said, "Aww. I like those shoes! I think they're really fashionable."_

Kurt tutted, rolled his eyes and sang, in a whisper to himself but loud enough for Finn to hear, "And even in your case, though it's the toughest case I've yet to face, don't worry! I'm determined to succeed."

Finn heard his quiet singing and suddenly placed the song; from his all time favourite musical, Wicked. He knew Kurt loved Wicked too and so, after Kurt stopped, Finn decided to carry on with the next line, "Follow my lead."

_Finn saw Kurt's head swivel round and his face light up in amazement. "And yes indeed…"_

"You…"

"Will…"

"Be…"

"_POPULAR!" They both shouted together and, for the first time, Finn felt a connection to Kurt, stronger than ever before.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 (Kurt's POV)**_

_Kurt and Finn had ended up singing Songs from Wicked all the way to the Bowling Hall and by the time they had arrived they felt like the best of friends._

After they had collected their shoes and got to the alley, Kurt thought it was the best time for him to say it, "Finn…?"

"Yes?" Finn replied happily whilst typing both of their names into the machine.

_"I've never actually been bowling before!" Kurt announced. He could physically see the cogs turning in Finn's head as he stared at the smaller boy._

"But… how did you know about the shoes!" Finn asked in his stupid, innocent way of his. 

_Kurt nearly burst out laughing again but stopped as he saw Finn's face; he was genuinely confused!_

"I asked Mercedes you numpty!" Kurt watched as the recognition spread across Finn's face. "You didn't think I'd come out unprepared did you!"

"Erm…" Finn hesitantly answered. "Do you know how to throw the ball?" He asked, curious.

"Ah, well… No." Kurt replied carefully biting his lower lip in embarrassment. 

_Finn smiled a knowing smile and put on his best 'don't worry' face, "I'm going to have to teach you then aren't I!" he grinned his lop-sided grin again that made Kurt go weak at the knees. "Come on then, pick up the ball and stand by the line, facing the pins."_

Kurt did as Finn said and he stood at the line, ball in hand. Suddenly he felt strong hands on his waist, holding him firmly, but gently. He was so shocked he nearly dropped the heavy ball… nearly! He could feel Finn's body, once again pressing against his own, only this time, from the back. Finn moved his one hand off Kurt's waist and covered Kurt's own on the ball. Kurt could see how much bigger Finn's hands were than his as Finn lifted Kurt's hand off the ball. Carefully, he took Kurt's fingers and places each one, gently, into the holes in the ball, observant to not break any of Kurt's perfectly manicured nails.

"Now," Finn whispered quietly and, Kurt thought, rather seductively, into Kurt's ear, "bring your arm backwards…" he moved his arm with Kurt's as their hands were still touching, "and, follow through."

As Kurt let go of the ball and watched it glide down the alley he was hardly aware of Finn's other hand returning to his waist. When the ball met the pins it hit the very front pin and knocked it, and another 6 pins, over. With a small squeak of excitement, Kurt jumped up and span round so he was facing Finn. "Did you see that!" he exclaimed breathlessly. "Thank you Finn!" 

_He went to hug Finn and put his arms around the jock's neck, forgetting that Finn's were still on his waist. Finn closed his eyes, smiling and enjoying the feel of Kurt. Reaching his head forward with his eyes closed too, Kurt went to put his head on Finn's shoulder but happened to brush his lips with Finn's and Finn's eyes opened quickly! Kurt opened his mouth to apologise but was stopped as Finn put a finger on Kurt's perfectly formed lips and reached his head forward, eyes closed again. As their two lips met, purposefully this time, Kurt closed his eyes in ecstasy. _

_When Finn finally pulled away, Kurt was speechless and just stood there, in the middle of the bowling alley, hugging Finn affectionately. Seeing a strand of Kurt's hair across his face, Finn reached his hand up and gently brushed it out, like he'd seen the smaller boy do many times. _

_This was love._


End file.
